HYBRID - bakudeku
by Mi1k
Summary: The forest is a dangerous place, but anyone could tell you that. It's a home to many different animals and hybrids; full of prey and predator alike. They are sheltered by dense canopies of leaves and the gargantuas expanse of the forest alone. Izuku Midoriya is one of the many hybrids that lives there, and his life is far from simple.
1. Gruelling chase

_**Warnings: sexual content, profanity, technically they are animals so there's that furry shit**_

 _ **Notes: I don't know whether to just leave this as a oneshot or turn it into an actual story so if you would like more then say and I will have chapter 2 uploaded as soon as possible.**_

 _ **Thank you for clicking on this and taking your time to read it, I hope you enjoy it.**_

The forest is a dangerous place, but anyone could tell you that.

It's a home to many different animals and hybrids; full of prey and predator alike. They are sheltered by dense canopies of leaves and the gargantuas expanse of the forest alone. No human with a brain dares travel there. It was just an area kept secret and unknown to mankind.

Humans were aware that hybrids existed, some being kept as pets by those with plenty of money to spare. But to see a wild hybrid was something people didn't experience. A 0.01% chance.

Large canopies of leaves that attached to the trees hung high above the land, a thick and green expanse of various leafy shapes. Small beams of sunlight left for a slightly dim, yet still bright, light to pool around the forest floor. It was quiet and peaceful, a calm without the storm; pure tranquility. That was changed when predator became hungry, though.

An unruly mop of green popped up from a whole within the ground as ears danced around and nose twitched in search of danger.

The coast was clear.

With a small huff, Izuku jumped from his rabbit whole. He was now fully exposed to any predator, he kept in mind; but there was no fresh scent, so all seemed okay. He made sure to fully survey the area. A prey could never be to careful.

Again, the coast was clear.

Izuku kept his body low to the ground. His hind legs were crouched down and he continued to sniff the area with each twitch of his button nose.

His legs were that of a large rabbit; covered in silky green fluff that ended around his hips; this left a porcelain, toned waist exposed. His chest was partly visible behind the green tuff that covered it. He had hands similar to a humans, but they were shaped more paw-like and held much more strength. They were also covered with the viridian fur, reaching up to around his elbow. Two perky ears and a fluffy tail finished of the whole rabbit look.

Izuku placed his front paws onto the ground and set off, moving angelically through each twist and turn the forest had to offer.

It was about midday and Izuku had yet to have a good meal, or a meal to satisfy his tastes, at least. Sometimes the small yellow flowers and grass around his nest weren't good enough. They tasted nice, but the grass and other vegetation in the grasslands that connected the mountains and forest together were more suited to his liking.

The thumping sound of Izuku's padded feet mixed in with the beautiful singing of birds as the rabbit continued his short journey. His nose still twitched attentively, his body ready to spring back home in any sight of danger. But still, he sensed none.

The large trees slowly thinned out as they hit the grasslands. It was a calming view every time Izuku looked upon it. It was a sublime mix of lush green fields that were encased by surrounding mountains. And there was a river running down through all three of the terrains, connecting them as one. Izuku loved it.

The rabbits button nose twitched as he slowly stepped out into the open; ears perked as they listened for the slightest of noises.

For a third time, the coast was clear.

He hopped into the field with his body low to the ground. The longish grass tickled his stomach as he frolicked around casually yet on edge.

Once he was certain he was safe, Izuku practically collapsed onto the floor as the sun casted warm rays down onto his body and heated him as he rolled around in the grass, stretching out. To be able to stretch out like this and play after cooping himself up in his rather small nest was very satisfying.

The rabbit debated taking a quick nap before getting up and continuing his day. After all, the predators could hardly see him due to the colour of his fur and the long grass that encased him, so he wasn't in any immediate danger. He should be able to sleep for a little bit without being eaten.

But he couldn't. He had a nest to refurnish and belly to fill - and his omegan side definitely wouldn't allow for an unsuitable or unwelcoming nest.

Rolling onto his stomach and pushing himself up into a sitting position, Izuku began to shove handfuls of long grass and clovers into his mouth. He picked a few small white flowers dotted around and threw those in his mouth, too. The food in the grasslands was so much sweeter than it was near his nest. It was a luxury every time he got to eat it.

The rabbit made sure to eat as much as he could in attempt to fatten himself slightly as he knew he wouldn't be eating as properly soon. His oestrus was due around this time of the year—

Izuku shook his head to rid himself of the thought. He didn't need to be thinking about that right now, he had more important things to do - such as getting himself new bedding for his nest. His current bedding was growing old.

But a nap first couldn't hurt, right? With a full belly, sleep seemed even more tempting.

A small yawn escaped Izuku's mouth as he flopped back onto the ground, basking in the suns warming heat. He shifted himself until he was comfy and allowed his eyes to flutter shut. He slept peacefully in the bright light of midday and, thankfully, with no predators around to pounce in his most vulnerable state.

But once he awoke, he soon came to realise how grave his idea of sleep actually was.

Izuku's leisurely pushed his body up into a seated position as he looked around himself. The sun was lowering into the horizon and the sky was stained in an explosion of reds and oranges. With the fall of the sun, the temperature had also dropped slightly, too. This caused a small shiver to shake Izuku's body.

He had slept for much longer than he had anticipated; and that scared the small rabbit. There could be any number of predators roaming the surrounding area. Maybe waiting for the right time to strike, maybe waiting for him to put on a chase.

And not only that, but there was a very, very fresh scent of a predator nearby. A wolf hybrid, maybe.

Izuku timidly rose to his feet, though he kept his body as close to the ground as he could, and surveyed the area. The tall mountains loomed over behind him, black peaks blocking the warming sunlight. An uneasy atmosphere almost suffocated the rabbit as his heart began to hammer in his chest.

He tried to put the strange warmth in his body aside as he thought of his escape.

But unfortunately, everything that put him at a disadvantage seemed to rush into the forefront of his mind, blocking out any room for idea of strategy or escape. He was prey, and an omega; an omegan prey, who was due to go into heat pretty soon, meaning his judgement was a complete mess.

The odds were definitely against him.

With one last check of the area, Izuku bolted forward on all fours. He had to get back to his nest. The new bedding would have to wait for tomorrow.

Although he could not see any immediate threat, he knew the coast was not clear.

Dark trees loomed over his body, feeling as if they were folding in on him. Suffocating him. Unfortunately, this wasn't his first time running from a predator, but it never got any easier. It was always the same, nerve-racking experience that left Izuku jumpy for days after. But this was the life prey were forced to live.

After what had felt like a long, gruelling chase, Izuku slowed to a halt; chest heaving and face flushed with exhaustion.

He scanned the area. There was nothing in sight. He inhaled. There was a scent.

It was a distinctly intense scent of musk with a slight tinge of sweet undertones. It was an alphan scent, no doubt about it, and they were close, too close.

In a haste panic, Izuku dived behind a tree, pressing his naked back up against the rough bark. His heart hammered in his chest, his eyes blown wide with fear. The alpha was getting closer - probably around 6 meters away minimum.

The scent was alluring in a way, but Izuku brushed this off as it being the normal alpha and omega complex that caused him to be intrigued. They were different species, yes, but he was clearly still a strong, unboned alpha. It was times like this where Izuku cursed his omegan biology.

Izuku covered his neck, where the two most prominent scent glands were located, in attempts to block his scent. It was hard to smell the intensity of his own scent but he could tell it was strong by the feral growl that rumbled out of the alphas throat. He was getting closer.

Another growl left the alpha.

Izuku could only imagine how hungry the wolf and their pack could be. This was a bloodthirsty predator, so they weren't about to go easy on some timid omega; and that was excruciatingly reality of this situation.

While trying to make as little noise as possible, Izuku peered around the left side of the tree. He saw nothing. Izuku slowly moved back into place, desperately trying to steady his breathing. But the fact that he could smell the predators presence but not see them made the panic build tremendously. He couldn't even pinpoint where they were.

Maybe if he just ran for it he would be able to escape. He knew he wasn't faster than the predator, but he could certainly jump. But would the predator follow him? Would he just end up leading them right to his nest? What would they even do if they found Izuku's nest? Dig it out? Wait outside?

While debating his scarce options, another growl brought him back to the reality he was stuck in. Izuku's head jumped to his right as a breath hit his freckled cheek; his eyes instantly locking with piercing vermillion. He didn't get a chance to take in the predators appearance before he jumped backwards and sprinted.

Izuku moved as fast as his viridian-furred legs could take him, leaping forward and going onto all fours in haste.

Katsuki growled again as he chased after the rabbit, mimicking his stance as all four paws crashed against the floor with force. A feral smirk played on his face as he grew more and more determined to catch the rabbit.

The same warmth in Izuku's body from earlier came back as he felt a release of panicked pheromones spill from his pores. He blinked away the sight blurring in his vision and attempted to clear his head and focus on the very serious situation he had got stuck himself in.

But things weren't going to go his way.

The warmth increased and his legs felt weaker, his strides loosing the usual bounce they had. He stumbled. His vision blurred slightly and an ache formed in his abdomen. He stumbled again.

Izuku fell forward as he tripped over his own feet. His body rolled across the floor and he eventually came to a stop on his back, his head spinning and chest heaving with heavy, panicked breaths.

Katsuki pounced, pulling a loud yelp from from the omega that now laid below him. Izuku looked up at him, wide eyed. The alphas eyes stood out dramatically in comparison to the pale pallet of his skin and ash blond of his hair. As his lips pulled back, sharp teeth were revealed, canines and incisors glistening.

A wet, hot tongue dragged over the sensitive skin of Izuku's neck, applying pressure to the slightly swollen scent gland. Another wave of heat crashed over Izuku and left the rabbit squirming uncontrollably as more pheromones spilled out.

Pointed teeth pressed against his neck, hot breath tickling his skin.

The alphas pheromones were suffocating Izuku, coating him in a musky scent that left him completely drunk. A broken moan forced past Izuku's lips and caused the wolf to freeze, thankfully right before he was about to clamp his strong jaw shut and, inevitably, break the rabbits neck. He pulled back quickly and started down at Izuku with a confused expression.

Izuku squirmed more as his chest heaved with pants, noticeably more laboured than what they had been only moments before. Katsuki inhaled and was hit with a sickly sweet scent. It smelt like a variety of sweet fruits dipped in honey.

Their gazes locked for what could have only been a few seconds; but it felt much longer as the lust that clouded those bright, forest-green eyes cleared all confusion for Katsuki. The rabbit was going into heat, and his alphan scent was only encouraging it. Pride built in Katsuki's chest at the realisation.

Testing the waters, Katsuki released a batch of his own pheromones. He was instantly hooked by the strained groan and release of that honey-like, fruit scent he got in return.

Izuku's head lolled to the side as he spread his legs wider for Katsuki. He was trying to put on a show for the alpha, and Katsuki was definitely desperate to see more. He must have been insane, Katsuki pondered, to give his trust and show himself in such a provocative way to a predator.

But was he complaining? Absolutely not.

Katsuki allowed his gaze to wander as he explored the omega with his eyes. Izuku was well-built, with evident muscles covering his form. His body was adorned with golden freckles and his face and shoulders were flushed a rosy pink.

As the first wave of Izuku's oestrus hit, a trail of slick leaked out of the rabbits entrance; and, oh god, did it smell amazing. Katsuki couldn't help the lustful growl that rumbled through his throat as he dragged himself down Izuku's body, nipping and licking as he went.

The sweet scent only grew stronger as Katsuki grew closer to the source, quickly coming to level with the omegas small cock as it wept in need of attention. Katsuki gave it a testing lick, which pulled out a moan much, much louder than the rest had been. This only encouraged Katsuki to continue with a new found vigour.

The wolf began to drag his tongue from the base to the tip. Izuku could only moan and dig his paws into the dirt as his back arched off the ground. The fact that he had been running from this predator not too long ago was long forgotten in his clouded state of pleasure.

As his curiosity increased, Katsuki slowly took the length into his mouth, being cautious of his sharp teeth. His tongue wrapped around Izuku's cock as his head bobbed up and down. Izuku mewled as he released more of the scent made Katsuki want to mount him more with each second.

Katsuki pulled back and ran a blond-furred hand along the inside of Izuku's thigh, watching as more slick dripped from the rabbits entrance. A growl, sounding like a low croon, rumbled in Katsuki's chest as he dragged his tongue along the the ring of muscle, lapping up the sweet slick.

The taste was indescribable, nothing for it to be compared to; but it tasted fucking amazing and that was all that Katsuki needed.

"Ah!" Izuku's head fell back and his padded feet curled and uncurled as he rested his hind legs over the alphas shoulders. Small ropes of white cum squirted out onto Izuku's stomach and his breathing staggered as his body jolted. He was evidently more sensitive than normal in his heat.

Katsuki pulled away again and starred down hungrily at the rabbit. He was covered in his own seed and looking up at the wolf with intense desire.

Desperate for things to continue, Izuku rolled onto his stomach and pushed his rear up to the predator. His short, fluffy tail wagged erratically as he presented himself in a small show for the alpha. Though, katsuki took a second too long to act, and for a needy omega in heat, that simply wouldn't do.

Izuku shook his hips side to side as he peaked back at the blond and whined loudly, pushing his hips up as far as he could. Glistening slick dripped to the forest floor.

Katsuki cursed under his breath and lined himself up with Izuku's entrance. He concealed a groan through clenched teeth as he pushed himself in. Izuku couldn't help the almost pained moan as the large size of Katsuki's cock filled his warmth in a quick thrust. His body was not made for this size, but fuck it felt good.

The rabbit's walls clenched around Katsuki's cock and hungrily pulled him in as Izuku pushed his hips backwards.

Izuku's body wasn't exactly make to house something so big, but he quickly adjusted to the feeling as Katsuki shifted atop him. The wolf placed his hands either side of Izuku on the ground and steadied his body. And once he was in place, he was off.

The thrusts started of slow but speedily gained momentum. And not long later, he was hammering into Izuku with an exceptional force that left Izuku falling apart beneath him. The tuff of fur that covered Izuku's chest was probably filthy from being pushed against the dirty ground, but grooming and cleanliness weren't top priority to Izuku right now.

Hot breath tickled Izuku's back and sent shivers down his spine. A low groaning that sounded comparable to growling could also be heard, which Izuku could easily tell was coming from Katsuki.

Katsuki's body was much bigger in size and he was a lot stronger than Izuku so the rabbit was practically being flattened into the floor as Katsuki rutted against him. It was rough, clearly something Izuku's body wasn't made to handle; but each time Katsuki's cock hit his cervix at that angle, he couldn't care less about his structure. He wanted this exactly as it was.

The growing sensation of Katsuki's knot was becoming more evident as it pushed against Izuku's entrance, threatening to enter, but not. It was a tease. The wolf was close, and Izuku couldn't wait to feel the sensation on the alphas knot entering him as hot cum filled him. They were different species, so they had nothing to worry about.

"Fuck!" Katsuki growled against Izuku's back, and oh god did his voice turn Izuku on. It was low and slightly gravely but to hear it in such a desperate state, caused by none other then Izuku, it was probably the best thing the rabbit had heard in a very long time.

The large knot pressed against Izuku's entrance a final time before entering with the next thrust. And for the first time, Katsuki actually moaned; and that was what pushed Izuku over the edge. The sensation of warm seed spilling out inside of him and the erratic thrusts of Katsuki quickly pushed him to his second orgasm.

Both Izuku and Katsuki panted heavily in ecstasy, the alphas weight seeming to become even heavier and trapping the omega beneath him.

Izuku seemed to recover from his bliss much quicker as the severity of the situation he was in now hit, again. He was trapped beneath a predator, knot still inside him, and he couldn't do anything about it. Izuku knew his legs would to be wobbly to effectively escape the predator, so he couldn't outrun him. Also, by the time Katsuki's knot has deflated, he will be back to his normal self; a hungry, probably quite pissed of predator.

The small prey could hardly control his breathing as his panic surged. He was going to die. He was going to die. He was going to die.

A small, seemingly annoyed grunt escaped from Katsuki as he shifted. Izuku paused, every cell in his body halting in their panicked movement as he inhaled a sharp breath. He could feel hot breath around his neck, a cold nose pressing against his scent gland. Izuku couldn't stop the whimper that broke free, the wolf was going to kill—

The predator was licking him.

With each calming stroke of the predators tongue, strong, relaxing alphan pheromones were released. Izuku didn't know what to think. What the predator was doing was very calming, but he was a predator. Izuku cursed himself as his eyelids grew heavy and his tense muscles relaxed instinctively. Katsuki huffed a quick breath as he smiled down at the successfully calmed omega beneath him.

Katsuki slowly slipped his cock out once his knot had fully deflated and took a few steps back, giving the prey space. This action only confused Izuku, though.

Hesitantly, Izuku looked back at the wolf who was watching him through narrowed eyes. He looked kind of angry, but from what Izuku had seen so far, that was seemingly a normal emotion for the alpha.

"Leave." Katsuki said, keeping his gaze fixated on the anxious rabbit. "Or I'll kill you."

Izuku nodded his head feverishly as he scrambled to his feet, sending a small, shy smile back to the wolf before scampering off. He didn't know why the predator had let him go, but he didn't want to hang around to find out. So he ran as fast as his shaky legs could carry him, still panicked and in a frenzy but much calmer than what he had been.

He was alive; that was all that mattered.


	2. They don’t belong here

Everything had started of okay after the whole 'encounter with a predator and then going into heat' issue. But it was only a downwards slope from then on. To put it in the simplest way possible, the last few weeks for Izuku had been utter shit.

It had taken a few days for Izuku to leave his nest for any longer then 2 minutes, which was completely understandable. Falling asleep in a field, running for his life, and then getting knotted right after he almost died was pretty traumatic for the rabbit. That would leave anyone skittish for a certain period of time.

But that wasn't the only reason for his... odd behaviour. Izuku hated to admit it, but his day to day life was becoming slightly different and changing in even the most subtle ways.

After finally regaining the courage to leave his nest properly, Izuku had been extremely specific over which leaves he used as his bedding. His nest began to feel unnaturally empty, which often resulted in many tears. He was also becoming more picky about what he ate, if his body even let him, and started to turn his nose up at things that he would have happily eaten before.

Quite frankly, it was beginning to confuse the hell out of the rabbit. It shouldn't have been possible, yet the possibility of it all seemed so real now.

He only wanted to cry more when he pinpointed these strange behaviours to a about two weeks ago - when the predators hunt had turned into something very, very different. As much as Izuku hated to admit it, he did know what was going on. Though that didn't make accepting it any easier.

Izuku looked at his stomach and ran a paw over the - no matter how much he hated to accept it - bump. Because, there was a bump forming; and much quicker than what could be brushed of as weight gain.

How this had even been possible was a mystery. They were different species, so how the hell was Katsuki able to give him kits? He was pregnant with a wolf hybrids kit. Pregnant. The word didn't sound right to Izuku. Pregnant, he repeated to himself. Izuku had never imagined he would be saying that word in this context, or, at least, not so soon in his life. He hadn't even planned on getting a mate, but instead he just dived in head first and got himself pregnant. Definitely not one of his greatest moments.

He could hardly even remember the whole ordeal happening. One minute he was running for his life, then the next, he was shoving his ass in the air and getting ruthlessly fucked by a predator. All he knew was that, in that moment, the strong, irresistible urge to mate and to breed were glued to the forefront of his mind and clouded out any room for reason. But that didn't make what they did excusable. It was wrong in so many ways.

Izuku didn't blame the alpha for this, far from it. In all reality, he blamed himself for the situation. If he hadn't fallen asleep, if he had just gone to get his new bedding straight after his lunch, then none of this would have ever happened. He wouldn't be sat, crying, in a field as he tried to slowly eat clovers and flowers to feed the kit he didn't know how to care for.

There were always his friends who had had kit of there own, or his mother; but he knew that alphas scent was still imbedded in him. They would find out that the father wasn't just another rabbit that left him. He knew the looks that would coat their faces the second they find out would be one of disgust. He already felt disgust towards himself.

He had met a predator, a predator that, like every other, has routinely seeked out prey and killed them for as long as they have existed, and he mated with it. He mated with their enemy. He mated with the thing that put fear in so many of his own.

Izuku curled up and sobbed silently to himself in the long grass that had been so comforting only weeks ago. Now, it just brought back the memories of his dishonour.

As hard as it was to keep food down, Izuku was fully aware that he wasn't the only one who needed the nutrition. So he braved the nausea that racked his body and forced the vegetation down his throat.

Although it was only nausea at first, Izuku's pregnancy grew more and more difficult with every week that passed. The nausea had subsided after a while, but that just left room for more. His nesting habits became worse; moving around was now hell; all he really did was cry; and worst of all, his nest was, without a doubt, going to be too small. So now, on top of everything else, he had to relocate and build a new nest.

But finding an area with the right soil and enough tree roots to ensure the ground didn't cave in when it rained was no easy job - especially considering he needed a lot more room then before. He just hoped he had enough time to do it.

It had taken Izuku a while to find a suitable tree to dig under, but once he had, he wasted no time in starting. He had however many kits on the way and his current nest was by no means good enough. He couldn't just have some half-assed nest for his kit.

This had to be perfect, and perfection can't be rushed. But it was also a long, tiresome process.

His hands quickly grew sore from repeatedly out dragging out dirt, his teeth ached from gnawing at the trees roots, and his back hurt from being bent over for so long. Izuku sat down as he wiped his forehead with the back of his paw.

He was about to get up and go back to his nest before a new scent caught him completely off guard. Every cell in his body froze immediately. He couldn't pinpoint what the smell belonged to. It definitely didn't belong to an animal, and it was too... quirky to be a hybrids. It wasn't too strong, either, but was still noticeable.

The hairs on the back of Izuku's neck stood on end as crouched low to the ground. His button nose twitched as forest-green eyes scanned the area speedily.

There was noises, multiple of them, that Izuku couldn't decipher and the sound of what he assumed to be footsteps and twigs breaking. Izuku crouched down and continued to sniff the peculiar scent. There was a couple of them, but he couldn't say what number exactly. The scents all mixed together and made it difficult.

A rustle of a bush caused Izuku's head to spin to his left.

Forest-green eyes widened and he inhaled sharply as he locked eyes with things he had never seen in his life. There was 5 of them, all different heights and all stood perfectly on two feet. Clothes of many different colours covered their bodies and bags and other things were flung over their shoulders and carried in their arms.

They all looked so similar yet so different.

It was clear to Izuku what they were. Humans. No doubt there. He had never met one personally but he had heard of those who had. There had been countless stories he was told while growing up of what humans did to hybrids they caught in the forest; of how they were sold away and never returned home.

He was taught to fear them.

But, Izuku was also told they never dared to step foot in the forests. Unless they were extremely prepared, that is. So they are either suicidal or have thought each and every aspect of this out. The latter only made them that much more dangerous to their target.

Each and every one of them had their eyes were trained on Izuku. Their faces all showed different emotions, but it was evident they all had some mixture of shock and accomplishment. He must have been exactly what they were searching for.

Even with the knowledge that, one: these were humans, and two: he was what they wanted - it still didn't make sense to Izuku. Humans never set foot in the forest, and hybrids with the humans cities (unless they were kept as pets). Yet on top of that, humans weren't supposed to be able to find their way around the forest. Their noses weren't as keen and their sense of direction was limited in the labyrinth of trees and bushes.

It was unknown to Izuku what they actually carried with them, but it must have been what allowed them to explore like this. And, although he didn't want to admit it, it was clear what these humans were in search of. Pregnant hybrids. They wanted to take his kit and sell them to the rich. That was what they always did in the stories he was told, anyway.

Izuku wanted to run, but his feet were nailed to the floor. He wanted to run, but would they hunt him down? He wanted to run, but would they kill him? He wanted to cry, but he had to protect his kit.

One of the figures tried to approach Izuku, which resulted in a weak growl as the omega backed up. Whatever they held in their hand definitely didn't look safe. He tried to think of a plan of escape, but only panic could cloud his thoughts as his body trembled. His heart was in his throat and his vision was blurry with unshed tears.

And, just because the universe truly hated him, another scent came into the equation, too. Only, this one was familiar. It was strong, protective, and dominating. That calming yet nerve-racking scent of musk. Izuku knew that, although he could smell it, the figures in front of him couldn't. He couldn't tell whether that was a good or bad thing, either.

His stomach dropped and the nausea he had become all too familiar with came rushing back as an intimidating and very, very pissed of growl broke the silence. The figures in front of him definitely heard that, Izuku noted by the way their faces dropped.

The omega didn't even need to turn his head to know that the wolf was stalking up behind him, slow and predatory.

A new silence fell upon the area now, but it was different to before. Izuku was still panicking, but under the presence of the alpha who had given him kits, the alpha with the relaxing scent, he couldn't help but calm down. Even if his knees were about to give out below him.

Izuku could only watch as the wolf placed himself right between him and the humans; fur raised and teeth shown in a sign of aggression. The expressions that fell upon the humans was definitely that of terror, but there was something else. Whatever their goal had been, it was evident they hadn't take an extremely pissed off predator into account - and an alpha no less.

And, Katsuki was no idiot. It was obvious whose the omegas alpha was to him; his scent was still on Izuku, pretty faded, but it was there. The omega carried his pups, so he would defend him no mater what it took. Even as the humans pointed things that he didn't know at him.

The continuous growl that rumbled Katsuki's throat was loud and full of threat. The humans stepped back with fearful expressions, their previous look of accomplishment long gone. Yet still, something else lingered.

"Go." Katsuki turned his head only slightly as he spoke in a low voice. He didn't have to say much for Izuku to know that he was the one the alpha was talking to.

The fact he had actually spoke to Izuku seemed to shock the humans - not more then the fact a predator was protecting prey, though. Izuku could only imagine what was going through their minds right now. Though he didn't really want to.

Giving one last frightful look to the humans, Izuku ran. He wasn't running in a certain direction; he didn't have any idea of where he was going. He just ran. The pounding of his heart only increased with his movements and his breathing became heavy. There were loud footsteps of someone running behind him, which Izuku quickly noted to be Katsuki.

This gave him a strong sense of déjà vu.

Izuku didn't know how long he was running for, but it left him in an area of the forest he never really explored and completely out of breath; so it was probably quite a long time. Pregnancies really did make things a lot harder then they used to be.

It saddened the omega that he had had to leave his nest behind, and that he would now need to build another one. But it was the safe thing to do. He couldn't go back to that part of the forest - especially not now humans knew his nest was there. But there was still a bigger problem—

The omega jumped as a heavy paw gripped his shoulder. He spun his head speedily and starred into piercing vermillion eyes, his own wide and glistening with tears. Now the predator had him alone and vulnerable. Countless scenarios of what the alpha would do to him played in his mind. None of them were good.

So what happened next was unexpected to the shaky rabbit.

Katsuki searched the omega's body for any sign of injury. There was none. He licked away the salty tears that had started to fall down Izuku's face. There was many.

Izuku allowed the alpha to do his thing as he sat still and forbearing under his touch. It was both calming and confusing to the omega. He couldn't fathom why Katsuki had saved him, let alone why he was so close to begin with. And, most of all, why wasn't he killing him. It would only make sense that Katsuki had come back because he was hungry. But he didn't harm him. He just licked the rabbit reassuringly as he released more of his musky pheromones.

Katsuki's eyes dropped to Izuku's round stomach before he dragged his tongue across the stretch marks that adorned the sides. Izuku released a satisfied hum and Katsuki rose again as he began to scent the omega. Again, this came as shock.

Their cheeks rubbed against one another as Katsuki dragged his scent gland along Izuku's. Izuku was melting into his touch as he closed the distance between their bodies. It was insane how calm he was at the hands of a predator - but the way the brutish alpha handled him like he was worth millions made his heart flutter in his chest.

As Katsuki pulled back, he cupped Izuku's cheeks gently and starred deep into bright, forest-green eyes. Katsuki knew what he needed to do to keep Izuku safe, to keep his pups safe. He knew Izuku might not exactly like the idea of the plan he had in mind, but he had to convince him. It was to keep him safe, so he had to.

The wolf took a deep breath; and he spoke.

And just as he had predicted, Izuku was not happy with it. The omega had shouted at him, called him crazy, irrational, and illogical. But as hotheaded as Katsuki was, he wouldn't have put his omega or pups in any immediate danger - and deep down, Izuku knew that. But still, the idea was filled with room for error.

It had taken a while to convince the rabbit. Although, even with the omegas approval of it, he was still a bit hesitant. This was understandable, though. But he had accepted nonetheless.

That all led to the situation they were in now, with Izuku stood behind the alpha, his legs unstable and his heart hammering in his chest. He didn't want to see all the hungry eyes - that he was certain were hungry - on him.

The place was filled with unfamiliar scents and was far too open for his liking. It didn't feel right. His kit would be in danger if they were too out in the open. They needed to be kept together and safe in the protection of his nest. But his nest wasn't safe anymore. Izuku knew this was the best decision; he'd just have to adjust to a slightly different lifestyle.

The omega relied on the alphas strong scent to keep his mind at bay as he clutched Katsuki's back, refusing to let go in fear of being taken by any of the wolves around him. There was a lot more wolves in here then Katsuki had made out to be, too.

Eventually, a black-furred beta walked forward, trying to take a look at Izuku. His expression was curious as he spoke. "Why'd you not kill him?" He asked calmly. Katsuki placed a paw against the tuff of fur on the his chest and pushed him away. He could feel Izuku shaking as the omega grasped onto his back, and he wanted to keep him as calm as possible. He understood the omegas discomfort.

The beta, as well as the other hybrids raised a brow at the action, noticing how the alpha was keeping his actions to a minimal as to not frighten the rabbit. It was odd for a predator to behave like this with prey.

"He's not for eating." Katsuki gave his usual cold stare as his packs eyes all widened in unison. The other wild wolves only tilted their heads at the warning growl. He continued. "If you hurt him, I'll kill you."


	3. By the river

It would be an understatement to say that Izuku had adapted to his new life in a wolf pack. Because, even after what was probably a couple weeks, he still wasn't fully comfortable with it. The cave was too open to raise kits in and, although they paid little to no mind to him, there were wild wolves and wolf hybrids everywhere.

The other hybrids always tried to talk to Izuku but the omega would either panic or they would get shooed away by Katsuki. Though he had managed to get a little closer to them - but only a little. He had felt slightly bad for avoiding them at first. He was aware they just wanted to be friendly, but with his instincts telling him to run it was more difficult then you'd imagine.

Despite Katsuki's constant warnings, though, the hybrids seemed determined to meet him. That resulted in small chats quite often when Katsuki wasn't around. And Izuku did appreciate that the chats were always kept just like that. Small.

All the hybrids did whatever they could to make Izuku comfortable. They hadn't been very good at first; not understanding the boundaries and that only Katsuki was allowed to get close to him at first. But they tried their best. It had been made very clear to them (by both scent and Katsuki telling them) who the rabbits kit were, so they never even attempted to do something they shouldn't. Eijiro had made the mistake of doing that at the beginning by getting to close, and Katsuki wasn't happy. Even with the troubles that Izuku being there brought, Katsuki was always there to give him reassuring licks and comfort him when he needed.

The other hybrids had been shocked to say the least when they first saw their aggressive alpha snuggling up to the rabbit and rubbing his scent against him.

Another thing Izuku was thankful for was that hybrid prey had even been crossed off the menu, in the cave at least. He had wanted to show his gratitude to Katsuki in any way he could have, but the alpha had made it very clear that wasn't necessary.

Katsuki had constantly reassured Izuku that his kit would be safe around the pack, but that didn't stop the uneasy feelings the rabbit had towards it. Deep down, he knew that Katsuki was right. The wolves wouldn't harm his offspring (not without a death wish, anyway) - especially if they had the alphas scent on them, but his kind were hardwired to raise kit within a confined, safe space. A nest.

So, when Katsuki had been out hunting with a few of the others, Izuku went straight to work. It was strenuous and exhausting, especially while pregnant, but the drive to keep his kit safe was too overwhelming for him to ignore.

He had spent a while digging, to the point that he could now fit his body inside and had quite a bit of room to move, so he decided it would be enough for him to stop. At this stage of his pregnancy, he knew he had to be more cautious of how far he pushed himself, so he didn't want to risk overdoing it. Well, that and Katsuki constantly forced him to be more careful with himself. Izuku always complied happily with the alphas request as he knew the alpha was right.

Izuku crawled out from his hole and dusted the dirt off himself. He noted that he would probably need to take a bath in the river to get rid of the dirt caught in his long fur.

As he had been in the cave for a while now, no one really thought anything of it when the omega just got up and walked out. They just assumed he was going toilet or to get a drink or something to eat. That was a normal occurrence among the pack members.

The sun was still high in the sky and there was a light breeze that ruffled Izuku's fur. His alphas scent practically drowned the area in a strong musk that warned other predators off. Izuku was happy he now had nothing to worry about when wandering around alone. He didn't have to constantly watch his own back.

It was almost funny how only a little over three months ago he was telling himself that he didn't need a mate yet; that he would go another heat or two before deciding to settle. But now, Izuku couldn't see himself living any other way. He was still slightly skittish around the wolves and wolf hybrids, but he almost couldn't believe he lived a life alone before this. Katsuki was always there for him, and the other hybrids had his back, too. He was accepted by the predators and they thought of him as nothing less then a friend.

Izuku's hind legs were soaked by the slowly flowing water as he crouched down. The water was cold but his body quickly adapted to the temperature as he began to clean himself with the crystal clear liquids. His normally unruly fur was slick to his form and glistening under the beams of sun.

Cold water continued to flow past his body as Izuku dipped himself into the river as best he could. It wasn't too deep, but in sitting position, about half of Izuku's abdomen was submerged. In the deeper parts of the river, where it became a lake, he would probably be able to submerge his whole body - but he didn't need to do that, so this part worked fine.

In the distance, Izuku noticed a figure leaving the valley between the tall mountains and heading towards him. The musky scent of his alpha hit him before the familiar ash blond fur could fully come into view, so he already knew who it was. A small smile tugged at the omegas lips as he crawled out of the river and shook himself dry. He waited patiently as his alpha approached and gives him a few welcoming licks, which he accepted happily. His scent is stronger then usual and Izuku assumes he managed to get himself worked up while hunting.

There was also the lingering scent of a wild prey, but the smell didn't bother Izuku as much as it used to, though, and that both horrified him and made him happy at the same time. Because, on one side, he was growing more okay with the alpha killing his own, but on the other, it reminded him that the alpha only went after wild prey, not hybrids.

Izuku listened keenly to the low crooning in the alphas chest as he continued to lick the omega hungrily. His sharp teeth would often graze Izuku's skin in little nips, which pulled a small yelp from the rabbit; though these yelps were never a sign to stop, only continue.

As the alpha continued to lick off the moisture from Izuku's previous bath, the rabbit began to slowly lean backwards until he was laying on his back with the alpha over him. Izuku could tell what the alpha wanted from the pheromones he was emitting, and he only encouraged it with his own, honey-sweet scent. An omega always submitted to their alpha.

With the release of those pheromones, Katsuki had released another growl and become more desperate for the rabbit beneath him. He had started to lick down his body until reaching Izuku's already throbbing cock and taking it in his mouth. Once his omega had came, he had proceeded to mount and knot him before returning back to the cave with a noticeably more disheveled and exhausted omega at his side.

The other hybrids had said nothing as Izuku crawled into his nest, instantly noticing the weird scent that filled it. One of the other hybrids must have managed to get in, he noted.

Izuku looked around the rather small nest and smiled, happy with his work. He had moved some animal skins that Katsuki had given him in there to make a comfortable bed. It would have enough room for a number of kits and Katsuki, if the alpha wanted to come in. Izuku hoped he did. To have the alphas scent constantly around him and his soon-to-arrive kit would be a great addition to the small home.

The thought lingered in Izuku's mind as he curled up on the fluffy animal skins. The scents that once belonged to the animals had quickly been replaced with Izuku's own, so he had little to no discomfort sleeping atop them.

Izuku opened one eye tiredly as he peeked up at the entrance to his nest as a noise stirred him into a more awake state. As if his wish had come true, Katsuki was half in his nest and looking around curiously. It was pitch-black, even with the ability to see clearly in the dark. But even so, Katsuki could make out the shape of his omega curled up on animal skins and watching him keenly. The rabbits eyes were almost a luminous green in the darkness, glowing like lights in the night.

Katsuki hovered in the entrance for a second before crawling the rest of the way in and manoeuvring around the curled up rabbit. His steps were gentle and precise as to not step on his omega.

Izuku made no sign of disagreement as the alpha laid down behind him, entangling his limbs with Izuku's own. It was strange to see the hotheaded alpha so calm and touchy, but Izuku had no reason to complain. In fact, the omega craved Katsuki's touches and signs of affection. Whether that was because of his pregnancy or the fact that their scents were bonded as one and the closeness only ensured that fact - it didn't really matter. He just wanted Katsuki.

The alphas strong paw gently stroked the large bump of Izuku's abdomen, feeling each crevice of each stretch mark. This action caused a small, satisfied hum to pass Izuku's lips as his eyelids fluttered shut. He listened to the strong, rumbling croon in the alphas chest as he slowly fell into the depths of sleep; enjoying each gentle lick and stroke the alpha had to give. He was too exhausted to even try and stay awake.

Katsuki watched as his omega slowly fell asleep, listening to his rhythmic breathing. He kept their proximity close as he gently scented the sleeping rabbit and allowed his pheromones to embed itself into the small, homely nest.

At first, Katsuki had been shocked to see the rabbit had managed to make a whole nest in what could have only been a few hours; but the fact that it was his rabbit that had done it made his pride increase by tenfolds. That and the fact he knew this was where his pups were going to be born and raised.

It was still a strange thing for the alpha to think. The omega in front of him was probably only days away from giving birth to his first set of pups. The feeling that thought brought along was indescribable but it never failed to put a smile on his face, which was out of character for him.

Although Katsuki had always told his pack that he didn't need an omega, that had changed very quickly. His pack hadn't made any comment on the sudden swap in his personality when the omega was around. He knew that they had noticed it, though. Hell, anyone who had met Katsuki even once would know that he has changed. It wasn't the hardest thing to miss.

"Katsuki." An all too familiar voice called out in a hushed whisper. Katsuki looked up from his sleeping mate and at the black-furred beta named Eijiro. The wolf was half in the nest and it was obvious he was trying not to wake Izuku.

Katsuki growled quietly as he pushed himself away from the rabbit and slowly manoeuvred around him until he was at the exit. Eijiro backed up as the alpha crawled out. His pack wasn't stupid, even if they did act like complete dunces at times, Katsuki knew they wouldn't disturb him like this if it wasn't important. The alpha waited impatiently as he stared at the beta in front of him.

"We went on a search like you asked." The beta started, his voice growing more serious as he continued. Katsuki could see a fluff of pink in the corner of his eye, Mina, who was watching curiously from the pile of wolves she was currently laying in. He ignored her.

"Did you find anything?" Katsuki asked. Eijiro nodded his head, and the alpha wasn't sure whether he should he relieved or worried with the action. It answers some questions but causes so many more to arise at the same time.

"It looked like the humans had set up camp near the end of the river. We assumed that was how they managed to find their way in and out of the forest without getting lost." The beta explained, trying to recall any and all important memories of what they had found. "The camp was empty but they had left some things behind, we took whatever seemed useful." He nodded his head in the direction of a cluster of objects.

"Good." Katsuki grunted. "If you even think that they have come back to the forest, inform me immediately."

"Will do!" Eijrio did his usual bright smile, revealing a row of extra pointy teeth, as he watched the alpha retreat back into the nest.

Once back in the comfort of his omegas warmth, Katsuki sighed. He knew the humans were going to come back, they probably had their eyes set on Izuku right now. Or rather, they had their eyes set on what was inside Izuku. Humans were greedy, they always wanted what wasn't theirs; Kasuki didn't doubt they wouldn't rest until they had a group of wolf and rabbit cross' in their grasp.


End file.
